ABSTRACT - LIGHT MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE The Light Microscopy Shared Resource (LM) provides state-of-the-art light microscopy technology for fixed and live cells and tissues, along with scientific and technical expertise to assist in experimental design and optimal image collection. The LM shared resource offers affordable and efficient access to over $8 million in microscopic imaging resources, including confocal and conventional fluorescence instruments, multi-photon, lightsheet and super-resolution to all members of the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI). Three dedicated, full-time PhD-level staff members provide training and full technical support for all the microscopy systems. DCI members receive special priority access to equipment, training sessions and staff assistance. Hands-on individualized training and assistance with analysis is provided upon request to DCI members in advance of other users. LM is supported annually with charge backs from user fees and by the DCI CCSG, the Duke University School of Medicine and the Duke University Office of the Provost. All standard optical sectioning and fluorescence microscopy technologies are offered including confocal, resonant scanning confocal, spinning disk, live-cell imaging with several modalities, long-term incubated time-lapse, multi-photon, photoactivation/photoconversion and photokinetic (FRAP, FLIP) capabilities, and in addition, new technologies ? lightsheet and super-resolution. Reservations are executed online through the university-wide software system on a first-come, first-served basis with some limits to promote efficient use. The large range of equipment with some replication of capabilities provides good capacity for users? needs. LM?s continued priority is to serve the light microscopy needs of DCI members and all Duke researchers with support and assistance on equipment and image analysis in order to generate productivity. At the same time we keep current by demo-ing and testing new and different technologies and strive to implement new technologies that prove valuable. In 2018, LM provided services to 233 investigators, 40% of whom were DCI members, accounting for 55% of total usage, from all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this shared resource by DCI Members contributed to 261 publications over the project period, 71 of which were in high impact journals (IF>9), demonstrating the value of services offered by the resource.